


My greentexts

by Dixie_Anon



Category: Emmy The Robot (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixie_Anon/pseuds/Dixie_Anon
Kudos: 4





	1. Avery and the Light

>After enjoying that huge dinner she cooked for you, you felt the typical effects of a food coma  
>"I think I might go to bed early tonight, Avery."  
>"Oh don't sleep just yet, you big bastard," she shouted from the kitchen, "I'll be in there shortly after I'm done with these dishes!"  
>You were confused for a moment, before you remembered what she liked to do every Tuesday and Friday night  
>You loudly chuckled. "Oh yeah! See you then!"  
>You quickly brushed your teeth, eager for the traditional, intense, sweaty sex session  
>Opening your bedroom door, you found your biweekly gift already laying on the bed, giving you a devilish grin  
>"You've been a good boy this week, Anon. Now it's time for your reward," she said seductively  
>In an instant, she was aggressively taking off your clothes without any resistance on your end  
>Even after several months of performing the same act, neither of you got tired of the repeated actions or exchanges of dialogue  
>Within moments of revealing your manhood, she yanked you onto the bed and pounced on it like a wild animal  
>Pure bliss was always felt with the first insert of each night into her synthetic pussy  
>"GOD YES! GIVE IT TO ME WITH BOTH BARRELS, BIG GUY!"  
>About ten minutes later, you had both moved under the covers, reversing positions so that you were now on top  
>Mildly covered in sweat, the sheet was clinging to your lower back, and the mattress shook with each thrust  
>You were staring into her glowing blue eyes, with her cheeks illuminating red just below them  
>"FUCK! I DON'T- AH! -WANT THIS NIGHT- OH! -TO END, ANON! I-"  
>She cut herself short as her gaze broke from yours, looking behind and slightly to the left of you  
>A look of pure terror suddenly washed over her face as she stared at whatever was there  
>Still very horny, weren't as concerned as you might normally have been  
>"What's the matter?" you calmly asked, stopping your thrusting  
>Without a word or breaking eye contact, she extended her arm to point towards it  
>You whipped your head around, expecting an intruder or a nocturnal creature  
>There was nothing there, even with barely any lighting it was obvious  
>You slowly turned back towards her, becoming uneasy  
>"What do you see?"  
>Still staring at the corner of the room, she whispered something odd  
>"...The light." Her face changed from horrified to euphoric  
>"It's... so... beautiful!"  
>She looked like if she could cry tears of joy, she would have at that moment  
>"Are you okay, Avery?" you inquired, half-convinced she was malfunctioning  
>She quickly shoved you off of her and rolled out of the bed, catching you by surprise  
>She stood up and briskly walked over to that corner of the room  
>When you sat up from the floor on the other side of the bed, you couldn't see her  
>You darted to the light switch and flipped it on  
>She had vanished  
>"Avery?" you called out to the room  
>No response  
>That was 2 weeks ago, and you haven't seen her since


	2. Denise the Emodroid

>Mr. Clark was awoken from his deep sleep by a shout downstairs  
>He was immediately confused, as his wife lay beside him, and being a school night, his well-behaved children rarely stayed up past 9:30  
>Putting his glasses on, he could now read the digital clock on his bedside table  
>1:49, the red numbers glowed in the dark room  
>Another obscenity echoed from the floor below, undoubtedly a female voice  
>With a tired sigh, he lifted himself out of bed and put his slippers on  
>Sluggishly moving down the stairs, he heard the sound of upbeat techno music growing louder  
>As he entered the living room, he found the culprit  
>The family's nandroid, Denise, was sitting on the couch, clutching a video game controller and alertly paying attention to the screen  
>The television displayed a gritty military shooter game, but contrasting it, the laptop screen at her side showed three dancing animated characters, singing in another language  
>Her pitch black hair was covering half her face, and she wore a plastic headset, screaming into it at her teammates  
>"Denise!" he shouted to get her attention  
>She jolted at his voice, and promptly shut the computer before looking at him wide-eyed  
>"S-sorry, sir. I must have been louder than I thought," her cheeks lit up red  
>"I could hear you cursing like a sailor from my room! Shouldn't you be charging at this hour?"  
>She reluctantly turned the console off and removed the headset  
>"I hit full battery half an hour ago, sir. I needed something to pass the time."  
>He put his fingers to his closed eyes to ease the tension  
>"I know, but couldn't you quietly read a book or something? We've got hundreds of them!"  
>She glanced at the bookcase on the opposite side of the room. It was filled with countless novels of varying genres  
>"I've... been doing that for years, sir. I've practically read all of them."  
>Reopening his eyes and staring at hers, he decided to be generous to the bot  
>"Look, you can play your game and listen to your music, but keep it down, okay? And don't shout, too. I wouldn't want to hear little Emma calling people retards or faggots."  
>She chuckled, breaking the serious mood in the air  
>"Thanks, sir. I'll keep my filthy mouth shut for the rest of the night."  
>"That's better", he gave her a light smile before returning to bed

>Just shy of an hour later, he awoke again after hearing a yell from below  
>"YOU NIGGERS COULDN'T CAPTURE THAT GOD DAMNED FLAG IF IT SPAWNED IN OUR FUCKING BASE!" reverberated throughout the whole house  
>Rushing out of bed, he muttered to himself, "This behavior better be just a phase. If I wanted to deal with this crap, I wouldn't have raised my kids properly."


	3. The Union's Dixie

>Colonel Angel slowly put the paper down on his desk  
>He read an article in the newspaper about a Confederate nandroid soldier that escaped from a Union encampment  
>Down south, she reportedly became famous across the whole army  
>The paper he held wasn't the newspaper in question, but instead a telegram from President Lincoln  
>It pointed out how the Union's morale was dwindling, with McClellan's Peninsula Campaign failing so far  
>The North had more men, more factories, and control of the Atlantic, but the South now had them beat in one regard  
>It's often Generals that become household names, not common soldiers, but the South now had its new mascot  
>The Union needed a Dixie to rally behind, and being that Angel commanded the only Nandroid Volunteer Regiment in the country, he was instructed to take note of the most heroic bot he had  
>None of the droids really stood out during the two engagements he took part in before  
>Fortunately, his battalion was sent to attack Oak Grove on the Chickahominy River the next day  
>Throughout the battle, he let the other officers give the orders while he paid close attention to his own "men"  
>The few he knew by name either fell or underperformed  
>Vivian was shot in the head  
>Cannon fire destroyed Mary, Elvira, Charlotte, and Elizabeth  
>Even Billie, who would have been appropriately named had she became the hero of the Union, was killed  
>One droid, however, caught his eye after the Rebs charged  
>Her long, straight, strawberry-blond hair fluttered with every motion  
>She was quick with her own bayonet and dodged the Rebs' ones with grace not seen in the other droids  
>Having to shift his attention away from her to defend himself a few times, he still counted at least 5 men slain at her hands  
>Within minutes, the Confederates retreated back into the town as other regiments chased after them  
>The Colonel gave no command to follow suit. Instead, he ordered his girls to shoulder arms  
>He walked down in front of the row until she was in his sight  
>Her navy blue coat was stained red all over the gut and her kepi was sideways, but her face was still chalk full of determination  
>"You did very well, Private", he stated looking directly at her with a smile  
>She relaxed a little, but still wore a serious expression  
>"Thank you, sir."  
>The other droids in the line curiously moved their gaze to Angel, unsure of what he was trying to convey to this one bot  
>"What's your name, Private?" he asked in a somewhat informal tone  
>Going against the rules of the military, her pupils shifted towards him  
>"My, uh, owners named me Maggie, sir."  
>"Well, Miss Maggie," he inquired, "after this fight, how might you feel about a little... publicity?"


	4. My Darling Dixie Droid

(In unison, homage to The Bonnie Blue Flag)  
>Hurrah! Hurrah! For Dixie's boys, hurrah!  
>Hurrah for the flag o' the 12th with all her battle scars!

(Singer 1: Anon)  
>I was but a librarian, I owned a wooden bot,  
>And she was quite the patriot, her soul was burning hot!  
>Trick me to enlistin', is 'sactly what she did,  
>If she signed up by herself, she feared that I'd forbid!  
>The colonel, my dear brother, at first was not her fan,  
>But when she took my musket, her killing spree began!

>My little darling Dixie, my hero of the South!  
>Come on you men, pick up your guns, and we'll drive these Yankees out!  
>I'll always fight beside you, my darling Dixie droid!  
>You and me and General Lee, the Fed'ral army we'll destroy!

>Behind a wall we found ourselves, t'was made of wood and stone,  
>Instead of being side by side, we fought them on our own!  
>The Yankee cannons struck us hard, my brother's leg was hit,  
>We fell back to the forest where my heart sank down a pit!  
>Dixie, we had left behind, her life we thought was spent,  
>Until 'bout two nights later when she kissed me in my tent!

*instrumental break*

(Singer 2: Colonel Angel)  
>I heard about this "Dixie", and Lincoln told me then:  
>"Find yourself YOUR Dixie to inspire all our men!"  
>One blond named Private Maggie, she really caught my eye,  
>I told her: "Find Miss Dixie, and make sure she would die!"  
>At Bull Run we were back again, we saw her in their line,  
>Maggie went to work on her, but Ardwick was all mine!

>Unlucky little Dixie, you realize what you've done?  
>The Union army knows your name, if I were you, I'd start to run!  
>And I predict in minutes, your droid will lose her fight!  
>But don't fret, Mr. Ardwick, very soon you'll reunite!

>I lost our little swordfight, and made the 8th retreat,  
>Instead of killing Dixie though, my private got cold feet!  
>Pope sent us back to Washington, I made my message clear,  
>"Obey my orders, stupid bot, or your rear's out of here!"  
(Singer 3: McCroskey)  
>"You're Captain now, Lieutenant, but not in 12 S.C."  
>"You'll be in a new regiment, another company!"

>Oh little darling Dixie, made Stonewall Jackson proud!  
>To have you in his di-vision, we all will raise a cheer so loud!  
>Come on, you darling Dixie droid, we'll show them Yanks what for!  
>With you fightin' on our side, I'm confident we'll win this war!

*fiddle solo*

(Singer 1 again)  
>Sharpsburg up in Maryland, oh what a bloody day,  
>The 17th we were now with, our rifles fired away!  
>The Yank, his name was Angel, one arm was all he had,  
>I thought I'd have the upper hand, but my leg was bleeding bad!  
>He knocked me down, stood over me, about to cleave my head,  
>But my Dixie girl, she intervened, and shot that Angel dead!

>I love you, oh my Dixie, my darling Dixie droid!  
>In battle I have never seen, a soldier of such fear devoid!  
>But thank you, Private Maggie, you truly saved my life!  
>And if she weren't a nandroid, I would make that Dixie my wife!  
(In unison after short pause)  
>Myyyy daaaaaarliiing Diiixiiie droooooooooid!


End file.
